


The Sky Under The Sea

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, something quick i written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god John,” Rodney whispered, “please don’t be dead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for Sharpiesgirl for her birthday.
> 
> Eh I am not crazy about this fic but you'll be the judge.

Rodney was shivering. He didn’t know if it was from falling god knows how many feet from an exploding building, or the cold water around him. He treaded, feet and hands moving in a wild motion. He couldn’t panic. He had heard stories of swimmers drowning because they swam so far out to sea, there was not an ounce of land in sight. They flailed and sunk into the murky waters.

But how could he stay calm when he knew he fell out of that building with John, and he was no where to be found?

A million scenarios rushed through his head. Had some debris hit him as they fell? Had he accidently hit some rocks? Maybe he wasn’t dead? Maybe the surviving rogue Genii inside the building captured him. The idea was frightening to say the least. But was better than him being….

“Oh god John,” Rodney whispered, “please don’t be dead.”

He couldn’t bare to think about it. All the laughs, the way John would hold and make him smile during stressful days in the lab and the way he would would whisper how much he’d love him in his ear when they made love, would never happen again. The memories lost in this cold forsaken ocean. 

After one long and terrible moment, he heard a gasp of air and a splash of water. Rodney turned his head and there was John with his usually wild black hair matted by the water, trying to catch his breath from being submerged possibly suffocating. But Rodney didn’t hesitate. He leapt into John’s arms. His arms wrapped around John’s neck….clinging to him as he was his lifeline. He made a deep sigh and he pressed his nose to John’s.

“Are you going to let me breathe,” The Colonel said with a small chuckle. 

Rodney shook his head. Before John could utter another word the scientist clamed his lips with his own. His lips may have tasted like the salty water of the sea but they tasted as sweet as honey. 

He was alive. He was here.

The ocean around them no longer felt freezing. It was warm.


End file.
